In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 2
by KiLLerKin
Summary: In this Amaya and Naruto finish up their Journey in the Moon Country and the real fun starts :D


[Amaya's Point of View]

You all finally made it to Moon country. After everyone helped unload the ship The circus people went one way and the prince and your team went another. To go to the castle. As you walked the empty streets you could hear a women's voice coming from a speaker. It was saying how nice it was and how great it was. The prince must have thought it was strange since you overheard him saying how busy the streets usually are.

You looked around the street. There were nice homes and small shops. It seemed like a nice town. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a man dart past the one ally. You looked at Kakashi and he nodded. He saw it too. You sighed. Usually you just see things.

As you made it to the castle the gates open to let you in. You were looking all around at how big the place was. The prince and Hikaru got out of the carriage and walked toward the palace.

"No ones coming to greet us." The prince said disappointed. Then two men walked forward from the balcony. One looked rather girly but you could tell it was a man.

"Hey, Shabadaba!" The prince said. You giggled a bit. Shabadaba. It was so amusing to you.

"Well well if it isn't Michiru-dono!" The man said. "Good job traveling through the different countries. I'm glad you came back safe."

"Thank you Shabadaba!" The prince yelled back. "The town seems strange though. Did something happen? Shabadaba . . . ?" Then he started looking around. "Where's papa? I don't see him around."

"The king. Has died!" Shabadaba said. Then all these guards came out of the palace and surrounded all of you. "I shall inherit the throne now!" He exclaimed. "And you are in my way! KILL HIM!" He shouted. The guards lunged and attacked. Some went and circled you. You looked at them. They started to close you in. One charged at you and you ducked and as he was falling over you, you grabbed him and threw him into the other guards. Then they all lunged at you. You were fighting some in front of you and one of them snuck up behind you and you turned. They grabbed you by the neck and held you off the ground. You put your hands on his and tried to pry off his hand. Wasn't working so you kicked him in the balls. He let go and fell to the ground. You were a bit dizzy but fine. You had red marks around your neck. You could feel a small dent in your skin. You growled and kicked him in the gut.

"You know how hard it is to manage my skin!" *. *

Another guy was fighting with Kakashi helping him. Soon you all got out of there and Kakashi made it so they couldn't follow you. Naruto walked up to you.

"Are you okay Amaya? I saw the guy grab you by the neck." You nodded.

"I'm fine." He smiled at you.

"That's good." You blushed slightly.

You were all running and going as fast as you could. You all stopped at a small cave. There the prince's dad was lying down on his death bead. You were watching them. As the king was dying he spoke of something. But you couldn't hear the prince's and Hikaru's sobs were so loud. You rested your head on Naruto's shoulder. You never had someone close to you die. You didn't know that's how people acted. That's when you felt Naruto put his arm around your shoulders. You blushed and looked up at him. He smiled softly down at you. You looked away and nuzzled your face into the nook of his neck. You heard a small chuckle escape his lips. You blushed again.

You wanted to know who your real family was. You know you were adopted when you were the active person in the home. Plus you had blonde hair and everyone else had brown. You sighed. They probably just didn't want me. You thought. Naruto pulled you a bit closer and leant his head on top of yours.

"I want you to take care of them . . ." The king said softly.

"We will." Kakashi answered.

"Thank . . . you . . ." The king said with his last bit of breath. A small tear fell from your cheek. You had no idea what his was like or really who he was other then the king. Your sadness was for Hikaru. He's so young. . .

~*~ A bit later ~*~*

"My grandfather was always so kind. He ever made this bow for me." Hikaru said fiddling around with his bow. He was talking to you and Naruto. "I practiced really hard and he was always so happy when I hit the bulls eye. I really loved him . . . "

You couldn't help it. You pulled little Hikaru into a hug. You could tell he was surprised because his small sobs stopped. Then, quickly returned after he wrapped his arms around your left and cried into your shoulder. You gently stroked his hair.

"Did you understand what your grandfather was saying, Hikaru?" Naruto asked him. Hikaru looked at Naruto. "I kind of get what he said. I'm sure he was talking about this right here."He placed his hand over his heart. Hikaru pulled away and did the same.

"You know. The deceased Hokage tool really good care of me as well. But the village and everyone in the village have given me something precious. I'm definitely going to be Hokage so that I can protect them in return. I'm sure your grandfather wanted you and your dad to protect those precious things as well."

"Protect what's precious?" Hikaru asked. Tears rolling down his cheeks. You all looked down at the city. "I wonder if someone like me could do that."

"You can! I'm sure you could do it!" Naruto shouted. You smiled. Naruto could always turn a bad situation into a good one.

"But. . ." You both looked at Hikaru. Naruto bent down to Hikaru's eyelevel.

"Hey. When We become the Hokage and the king let's make our countries become friends like us! So then when you're in trouble I can fly right over and save you! So please save me too!" The looked at each other. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Hikaru said nodding.

"Then it's a promise!" Naruto shouted. He held out his pinky finger and so did Hikaru. You smiled. "Come on Amaya. You're in on the promise too. You're going to be my Hokage's assistant."

You sighed and shook your head with a small smile. You put your pinky finger out as well.

"We'll be friends forever!" Naruto said as we all locked our pinkies together. You all pulled away and smiled. Hikaru let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" You asked him. He nodded. You pulled his head down onto your chest in a motherly way. He lightly gripped your shirt and nuzzled into your chest.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted.

"What?"

"Look what he's doing!"

"He's only getting comfy."

[Naruto's Point of View]

You glared at Hikaru. He wasn't asleep and you knew it. He had a smirk and a blush across his face. You crossed your arms and looked away.

"Naruto. He's only like eight. Leave him go he just lost his Grandfather." You looked back over and saw his hand going to her breast.

"Hikaru knock it off!!" You shouted and went to grab his hair but he moved and you grabbed something else.

" . . . " You looked down to see Amaya's breast in your clenched hand. At first she had a small blush but the quickly turned to red.

"NARUTO!" She shouted and smacked you. "I Have to worry about you more then Hikaru!" She got up and stomped away.

Your sighed. "Look what you did Hikaru."

"What I did? You grabbed her."

"You were going to first!"

Hikaru just smirked. "If I would have done it would have been cute. You just got slapped." You growled.

"You know what. The first think I do when I'm Hokage is come over here and T.P Your castle thing!"

"Nu-uh I'll do it to you first!"

~*~ Later on ~*~

[Amaya's Point of View]

You were all on the beach getting ready to head out.

"Not yet." The guy said. The beach was calm and the air was crisp. It was the middle of the night and a bit chilly. Then a few people on boats came to shore. The guy ran up to greet them. He made the motion you follow him. You all ran toward him. You noticed Hikaru go back so you went back with him. His dad was asleep.

"Papa come on lets go!" He shouted. You and Hikaru helped him up and started running.

"Hikaru you keep going I'll help your father."

"Right." He said and kept running. Naruto and Skarura went back to help you.

"Come on! Stand up!" Naruto shouted.

"I know that!" The prince said as he fell over. You sighed. Then out of no where there was an explosion.

"About time there was some action!" You said excitedly. As the smoke cleared away there was two men and a girl standing there in similar outfits.

"Are you guys stupid or what?" The girl said.

"We saw the light coming from the coast." The fat-ish one said.

"It was so obvious that you made arrangements to get those ships." The leader guy said. "So just hand over the man and the brat." then he looked over to you. "You can hand over her too." You huffed. You heard Naruto growl.

"Like hell! Like anyone's gonna hand them over!" Naruto shouted.

"You're full of spunk, brat." The leader of them said. He puffed behind Naruto and punched him. Sending him flying across the beach. Right as he got up the leader punched him in the face.

"Naruto!" You shouted. Then you started getting attacked by the girl. "Damn it." You dodged her attack easily. You wanted to help Naruto tho. The leader went to get Kakashi and the fat one went to get Naruto. You had the girl and Sakura went to help Naruto.

"Sakura! Switch with me!" You shouted.

"Why?!"

"Because I said so." you said and did back flips to the fat guy. Sakura sighed and went to the girl. You kicked the guy in the face but he caught your foot. You twisted free but he kicked you. You thought you dodged it but you got hit. You were getting confused. You ran back and went to hit him again but he kicked you in the gut. That sent you flying. You slowly got up and coughed a bit of blood. You whipped it away from your lips. You charged at him again but he hit you with his forearm and sent you flying into the water. As you surfaced you saw him going after Hikaru. You quickly swam to the boat and grabbed him but the guy was already on the ship. He hit away the guards on the shit like they were nothing. He then looked down at you two. Hikaru used his bow and shot a suction cup at his forehead. He just chuckled and broke it off. He grabbed your leg to get you out of the way.

"NARUTO!!" You screamed as he threw you in the direction of the people taking the prince. The grabbed you and put a cloth over your mouth knocking you out.

[Naruto's Point of View]

You heard Amaya's voice and Hikaru's shouts. You got up and shouted. Your eyes turned bright red, your whiskers flared and a wave of energy over took you. You dashed over to Hikaru and kicked the guy out of the boat onto land. You went to get him when the girl started running around you making a mist of flowers. She was messing with your senses. The only thing on your mind was not your own well being but Amaya and Hikaru's. She was attacking you. Cutting you all over when you had enough and made a shock wave and knocked you out of the circle and into the watcher roughly. Then they all just left. You calmed down and went back to normal.

Sakura went to help Kakashi and you went to Hikaru.

"Where's Amaya?" You asked him.

"They took her. . . they took her with my papa . . . " Hikaru said.

"Damn it! I Promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt!" You shouted at yourself.

"When . . . ?"

"When we first became best friends. . . " You said. You broke your promise. You mentally hit yourself.

[Amaya's Point of View]

When you awoke you were in a palace. They ordered you to change into a dress that kind of looked like a belly dancers only a regular top.

"I remember you." Shabadaba said cupping your chin in his hand. You roughly pulled away. "Huh. Your a bit spiteful aren't you?" he said. He had your ankle chained and he was holding the other end. He pulled you into a room where the prince was on the floor. His hands tied up. What's he doing? You wondered.

"Well well well! We've had to search for you a while Michiru-dono!" Shabadaba said.

"Why? You were papa's comrade weren't you!? And yet you . . . Why did you do something so terrible?!"

"Comrade you say? Don't be so ridiculous! You're old mad was babbling about an ideal world. Where we'd support the elderly and those who weren't born into wealth." He pulled you over to the window. "Not only was he going to use the national treasury but he was even planning on lowering taxes! Doing this and that. For example. What do you think allows you to eat delicious foods as much as you like? Since the country is so wealthy we can afforded such delicacies. But he said everything was for the people! He said we had to protect the people's assets!" He pulled you with him as he made his way to the prince.

"The only thing thats important in the world is money money money money! Money is everything! and with you gone I will rule this country with this little flower as my queen" He said pulling you closer to him. He went to stroke your face but you bite his finger. He pulled away and smacked you. You just glared at him since the hit didn't really hurt.

[Naruto's Point of View]

Hikaru along with everyone else was just sitting on the ground in a forest.

"The security was so tight we couldn't get in." Kakashi said. "Any way we don't have much time."

"All we can do is give up then?" the one man said.

"You can really do that?!"

"What are you telling me then?!"

"There's so few of us! " Blah blah everyone was fighting.

Then Hikaru started crying.

"Papa!" His tears fell down his face like waterfalls. You just looked at him. Deep inside you wanted to cry too. Not for the prince but for Amaya. You always knew you liked her. But know you think it's more along the lines of love now. You've been thinking of her so much lately and you've alyways found your gazing going to her. She was perfect in everyway. You looked back at Hikaru. He has to be feeling a similar pain.

"Hey. Let's go save them!" Some guy started to talk but you ignored him. "We have no choice but to go! Isn't that right?!"

"It's impossible! They're going to kill Papa! Amaya too." Hikaru shouted. You walked over to him picked him up by his collar and set him on the ground standing up.

"Are you going to abandon him? Are you going to give up on him? Even thought I thought that you were amazing . . . You're going to throw them away?! Throw away your dad, that courage from before and our promise?! you're just going to throw it all away? Throw away those precious things?" You finished and a small tear fell. You didn't want it to but it did. Amaya was the most precious of things that you could have.

Hikaru stood up. "I'll go. I'll go and save papa!" You smiled.

"Let's go then!" You shouted happily. "Don't worry. I'll protect Hikaru." Then out of no where Cham and the little monkey walked toward you. The circus people showed up and we all devised a plan.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You watched as they set up a place for the prince to be hanged. They had him blindfolded.

"Isn't it a nice evening?" Shabadaba asked you. You just huffed and looked away. He started talking about how he always wanted to kill the prince this way and all that. You didn't really care. They put the rope around his neck and then took off the blindfold. All you could think of was poor Hikaru. They started pulling him out more and more onto the plank like thing. If the noose would fail he would fall to his death. Either way he was screwed. Where's Naruto . . . you kept asking yourself.

~*~ That night ~*~

Shabadaba had you feeding him when some guards came up to tell us there was a circus outside. He pulled you with him to the balcony and you way it.

"Let them stay." Shabadaba said. "Would you like to see the circus my queen."

"Yes my King." You said wanting to puke. You were getting annoyed of him smacking you.

"Alright then." He said. He snapped his fingers and some guards brought out a chair for you and you sat down. I was a comfy chair. That's Kakashi, you thought. Then a huge water dragon came from the fountain.

"Get them!" Shabadaba shouted to his minions. The three your guys fought off before. You watched in amusement as the circus people and animals beat the guards. You herd bangs and smashing from bellow you. You smiled. You knew it was Naruto. You saw Naruto on the other side of the palace. You got up. Shabadaba looked at you.

"You wanna watch that?" You nodded. He smirked.

"You wanna see your friends get killed do you?" You nodded just wanting to see. He took you over to the balcony where the prince was. You looked around to a string or lever to pull him back to the balcony but it was broken off. You could tell that the bored wouldn't hold him for much longer. You looked around for something you could do. You heard Hikaru from across the palace. Shabadaba unshackled you knowing there was no way you could go anywhere and left to go to the main floor. You saw Naruto fall from the balcony.

"Naruto!" You shouted. You looked down. You could make that jump. At least you think you could. You got up on the rail and jumped down. You ran over to where Naruto was. He went kyubbi and you kind of backed away. You heard the wood breaking. You looked up and over to see that the prince was hanging by the noose.

"HIKARU! Don't give up!!" Naruto Shouted to him. "Trust me!" He shouted as he was running to where the prince would land. You grabbed you hand and pulled you along with him. "Help me." He said. You nodded. Then you both formed a bunch of shadow clones as the prince and Hikaru and Cham did. Hikaru cut the rope with his arrow and rode Cham to jump closer. They both fell in the pile of clones.

Soon they all proofed away and you saw Hikaru on the ground. He quickly came to and ran to his papa. His dad got up and Hikaru hugged him. You smiled then you remembered Naruto. You looked to see he went over to the leader who seemed to be dead. He was on the ground on his back not moving. You started to walk over to Naruto as he started to walk toward you. Then you saw the guy move. He grabbed one of Naruto's legs and turned it to stone. He threw Naruto toward Shabadaba and the prince. You ran to Naruto.

"Naruto!" He got up and made a clone. He started to make a rasengan. He went to charge to the guy but he fell forward. His leg was stone and he couldn't move. He tried and tried but he couldn't. You watched helplessly since you knew Naruto wouldn't want your help at this point in time. Then the prince lifted Naruto up onto his shoulders and started to run to the leader. The leader turned Shabadaba into stone as he turned around he was them. The prince ran as fast as he could and the rasengan hit the leader at full blast. You covered your face from the dust and rocks. You looked up and ran to Naruto. He was on the ground listening to the prince talk. You saw them all flop over to their fronts so you jumped onto Naruto's back.

"What are you guys talking about?" You asked looking down at Naruto. He looked up at you.

"Just guy things." He said and they all laughed. Then Hikaru's face got serious.

"I won't forget what happened today." Hikaru stated. "I won't forget no matter what. Everyone did their best for us. I won't forget my important friends!" He finished now crying. He held out his pinkie. You smiled and did the same. So did Naruto and the prince.

"I won't forget." Naruto and you said at the same time. Smiling at each other.

"I won't forget." The prince said sobbing.

You all got up and you helped Naruto up. He looked down at you when he stood. You cocked your head to the side. He cupped your face lightly with both his hands and pulled your face to his. You heart started to pound in your chest as your face started to grow pink. His lips touched yours and you closed your eyes. He pulled away after a little and looked down into your eyes.

"I'll never for get this either."

You lightly giggled and jumped into his arms kissing him again. He chuckled.


End file.
